coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9257 (25th September 2017)
Plot To Michelle's annoyance, Leanne brings Steve to their meeting to plan to expose Will but he thinks they ought to go to the police. The two ladies are determined to obtain evidence though so he reluctantly agrees to join them. Aidan has spent the night drunk on the sofa in the builder's yard flat. Bethany plans to enroll at Weatherfield High sixth form but all she can think of is Nathan's upcoming trial. Michelle summons Will to the bistro and spins him a yarn that she's really left Robert and plans to open her own pub which she wants him to design for her. He happily agrees to discuss it. Aidan offers Johnny his support in reopening the factory but it's rejected. Using a ruse, Michelle obtains the keys to Will's flat and hands them to Steve to get a copy cut. An angry Bethany is told she has to repeat a year but Audrey has a plan for her. Moira sees Liz is missing from reception and Rana is forced to confess that she's meeting her scammer. Steve and Leanne return with the duplicate key and Michelle gives them the flat's alarm code, secreting the original keys back in Will's pocket. Audrey offers a reluctant Bethany an beauty consultant's apprenticeship in the salon. Steve and Leanne gain entry to the flat and look for evidence. An intrigued Moira and Rana go to the Rovers to witness Liz's meeting. The factory staff also meet in the pub to discuss their employment situation. Serving at the bar, Eva feels guilty. A neighbour of Will's phones him and alerts him to strange noises she can hear from his flat. Michelle insists she goes with him to investigate and manages to text Steve that they're on their way. Steve finds Michelle's hidden scarf and a photo of the two of them together but with his eyes scratched out. Moira is astonished when the scammer turns up and it is her husband Stuart. The factory staff demand answers from Aidan but he's forced to confess he has no answers and tells them to ask Eva instead. Seeing his miserable state, Maria offers him a shoulder to cry on. Steve suddenly notices the text, just as Will's car draws up outside. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Stuart Pollock - Mark Cameron Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Elmsdale - Hallway, living room, kitchen, bathroom and exterior *Unknown road Notes *This episode marks the 3,000th appearance of Sue Nicholls in the role of Audrey Roberts. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey forms a plan for Bethany's future; Liz learns the identity of her online scammer; and Sarah tries to get in touch with Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes